Dove and Grenade
Dove and Grenade is the fifth single released from Hollywood Undead. Unlike the other singles out of the first six, it is from the album Desperate Measures. Background J-Dog told Artist Direct "If you listen to the lyrics, they come from the viewpoint of attacking something, people talking shit or whatever you want to call it." The song uses an instrumental taken from a remix of Puscifer's song The Undertaker, which was also produced by Danny Lohner. Official Lyrics From the front to the back, we attack That's when the sky turns black Divided by all their own means Divided by lines you can't see We raise our fist, you know we exist You're scared of us because we influence your kids And you pave the way that we walk And you dug your grave, we won't stop You know we got the Renholdër pulling at your head Laying on your back but you're better off dead Got the army we made, with the dove and grenade Got the pin pulled out, it's a fucking air raid! We ride like tanks and we bite like snakes Search and destroy, we do whatever it takes I'm Undead! When the shells hit the floor You're Undead! Let's start a war I'm the man and I'm the man and everybody out there knows That I'm the baddest, I'm the baddest of them all and you just mad 'Cause I'm the man and I'm the man and everybody out there knows That I'm the baddest, I'm the baddest of them all and you just mad and it's so sad The next time you breathe, you better think of me And your prayers thank God for the mercy of me An eye for an eye but I don't need to see Who needs eyes, motherfucker? I can feel you bleed I got a plaque in the attic and the bitch is gold Not another word till I'm platinum now A critic talks shit, watch a bitch get rolled I only say "bitch" when I see a bitch, so... It's too late, there's no wait, it's Doomsday This crusade's been erased by Tuface, so touche You've gone past your due date, do you crave Scene giving you a grenade toupée? Down on your knees, crying for help And you're just gonna be another notch on the belt I'm Undead! And you can only blame yourself You're Undead! And I'mma make it rain in hell! I'm the man and I'm the man and everybody out there knows That I'm the baddest, I'm the baddest of them all and you just mad 'Cause I'm the man and I'm the man and everybody out there knows That I'm the baddest, I'm the baddest of them all and you just mad and it's so sad All hail, all hail All hail, all hail All hail Undead! All hail, all hail All hail, all hail All hail Undead! Personnel *Charlie Scene - vocals *Da Kurlzz - unclean vocals *Deuce - clean vocals *Funny Man - vocals *J-Dog - vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - vocals ;Additional *Danny Lohner - engineering, programming, unmixing Trivia *Deuce's vocals were recorded without the rest of the band present, and were mixed into the song after the other members recorded their verses. *A line by Charlie Scene in this song, "And you're just gonna be another notch on the belt," is later referenced in the song Gangsta Sexy in the line, "This bitch is gonna be another notch in my wave cap.” Category:Desperate Measures Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Funny Man Category:Deuce (HU) Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:J-Dog Category:Charlie Scene Category:2009 Category:Da Kurlzz Category:Explicit Category:Songs played live Category:Title after Lyrics Category:Covers Category:Written by Charlie Scene Category:Written by Deuce (HU) Category:Written by Funny Man Category:Written by J-Dog Category:Written by Johnny 3 Tears Category:Written by Danny Lohner Category:Produced by Danny Lohner Category:Official Lyrics Category:All six